Joukyuu Monogatari -Carpe Diem-
Joukyuu Monogatari -Carpe Diem-''' (上球物語 -Carpe Diem-, lit.Story of going to the Earth -Carpe Diem-'') is a song by Momoiro Clover Z. It was released on April 10, 2013 as the 10th track from the album 5th Dimension. The song was used as the theme song for 2013's WALKING WITH DINOSAUR LIVE ARENA TOUR IN JAPAN.Anime Anime - http://animeanime.jp/article/2013/04/14/13684.html Details The song title is a pun to the phrase of Joukyou Monogatari (上京物語, lit."Story of going to Tokyo"), which is also the title of Sharan Q single in 1994. The kyou (京) in Tokyo is replaced with the kyuu (球) in Chikyuu (地球, ''earth). The song is about an endangered extraterrestrial race, which is refferred as the Taiyou-Jin (太陽人, Sun People), that want to migrate to the earth because they're under extinction crisis.Zopp Official Blog - 上球物語-Carpe diem-の大解剖 The song debuted in Momoiro Clover Z JAPAN TOUR 2013: 5TH DIMENSION tour along with the rest of the song from the album. It was announced in Momoiro Clover Z Haru no Ichidaiji 2013 Seibu Dome Taikai ~Hoshi wo Tsugu Momo vol.1 Peach for the Stars~ that the song was used as the theme song for WALKING WITH DINOSAUR LIVE ARENA TOUR IN JAPAN. Featured Members *Kanako Momota *Shiori Tamai *Ayaka Sasaki *Momoka Ariyasu *Reni Takagi Lyrics Romaji = Taiyou furea no nami kyou mo dareka tabidatsu tooku no hoshi he to Taiyou umare sodachi koureika ga susunda Zetsumetsu kigushu no We are taiyou jin Yozora ni aoi hoshi yureru omoide tachi Awaku hikari hanatsu seishun jidai Zettai zetsumei chirabatteru kanjou ikko zutsu narabeteku Yappa chikyuu ikanakya dare ni mo ienai idaku mirai Noru ka soru ka iya da kasoka dakedo Iki nuku tame datsu taiyou jinsei ichido Carpe diem em em Asu wa asu no kaze fuku fuan osore Kechirase rase rase rase Kokoro ni kusuburu honoo moyashi tsukuse Memento mori mori mori Inochi wa tsukai kiranakya sai wa nagerareta zo Qus sera sera sera Daitan hisshi Jibun dake ga zenshin dekitenai ki ga suru Dabadoo-bidoo-bida-bada-ba Aa doobi-doobi-dabada-doobi-doobi-dabada Tori nokosaretakunai yo sensen kyoukyou Gorimuchuu karamatteru unmei dareka no sei ni shinai Kekkyoku jibun shidai sa ibara no michi demo hiki kaesanai Itami netami subete kakae susume Iki nuku tame datsu taiyou jinsei ichido Carpe diem em em Asu wa asu no kaze fuku fuan osore Kechirase rase rase rase Kokoro ni kusuburu honoo moyashi tsukuse Memento mori mori mori Inochi wa tsukai kiranakya sai wa nagerareta zo Qus sera sera sera Daitan hisshi Kangaeru yori karada wo ugokase Torai & eraa nanakorobi yaoki Dame dame dame dame yori ike ike ike ike ike ike tabidate Tobi tatsu shunkan ashi sukun da Furue ga tomaranai yo daijoubu musha furui sa Nakigoto iiwake shigarami Nukegara mitai na mainichi sute sare Kono jounetsu ga kienai uchi ni tobe Hallelujah Kobore ochiru namida wo itsu no hi ni ka ureshi namida ni suru yo Asu wa asu no kaze fuku fuan osore Kechirase rase rase rase Qus sera sera sera sera sera se Sore sore moyashi tsukuse Memento mori mori mori Inochi wa tsukai kiranakya sai wa nagerareta zo ima wo tanoshime Qus sera sera sera sera sera se Sore sore moyashi tsukuse Memento mori mori mori Inochi wa tsukai kiranakya sai wa nagete shimae Qus sera sera sera Daitan hisshi juuou mujin Carpe diem em Memento mori mori mori mori mori mori Ikiyou |-| Original = 太陽フレアの波 今日も誰か旅立つ遠くの星へと 太陽生まれ育ち 高齢化が進んだ 絶滅危惧種のWe are太陽人 夜空に青い星 揺れる思い出たち 淡く 光放つ 青春時代 絶対絶命 散らばってる感情 一個ずつ並べてく やっぱ地球いかなきゃ 誰にも言えない 抱く 未来 伸るか反るか イヤだ過疎化 だけど 生き抜くため脱太陽 人生 一度 Carpe diem em em 明日は明日の風吹く 不安 恐れ 蹴散らせらせらせらせ 心に燻る炎 燃やし 尽くせ Memento mori mori mori 命は使いきらなきゃ 賽は投げられたぞ Qus sera sera sera 大胆必死 自分だけが前進出来てない気がする ダーバドゥビドゥビダバダバ 嗚呼 ドゥビドゥビダバダドゥビドゥビダバダ 取り残されたくないよ 戦々恐々 五里霧中 絡まってる運命 誰かのせいにしない 結局自分次第さ 茨の道でも 引き返さない 痛み妬み 全て抱え 進め 生き抜くため脱太陽 人生 一度 Carpe diem em em 明日は明日の風吹く 不安 恐れ 蹴散らせらせらせらせ 心に燻る炎 燃やし 尽くせ Memento mori mori mori 命は使いきらなきゃ 賽は投げられたぞ Qus sera sera sera 大胆必死 考えるより 体を動かせ トライ＆エラー 七転び八起き 駄目駄目駄目駄目より行け行け行け行け 行け行け旅立て 飛び立つ瞬間 足すくんだ 震えが止まらないよ だいじょうぶ武者震いさ 泣き言 言い訳 しがらみ 抜け殻 みたいな 毎日捨て去れ この情熱が 消えないうちに 飛べ Hallelujah 零れ落ちる涙を いつの 日にか 嬉し涙にするよ 明日は明日の風吹く 不安 恐れ 蹴散らせらせらせらせ Qus sera sera sera sera sera se それそれ 燃やし 尽くせ Memento mori mori mori 命は使いきらなきゃ 賽は投げられたぞ 今を楽しめ Qus sera sera sera sera sera se それそれ 燃やし 尽くせ Memento mori mori mori 命は使いきらなきゃ 賽は投げてしまえ Qus sera sera sera 大胆必死 縦横無尽 Carpe diem em Memento mori mori mori mori mori mori 生きよう Song Appearances *'''TV *'Live Concerts' Trivia *The lyrics incorporated some famous latin phrases: Carpe Diem (seize the day), Memento Mori (remember death) and Que Sera Sera (whatever will be, will be). References Navigation Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Momoiro Clover Z Songs